Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance which stores foods at a low temperature so that foods can be maintained in a fresh condition for a long time.
More specifically, a refrigerator is provided with a refrigerating chamber in which a temperature is maintained in the range of 1 to 4° C. to store foods such as vegetables in a fresh condition, and a freezing chamber in which a temperature is maintained in the range of −18 to store foods such as meats and fishes in a freezing condition.
According to a position of a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber, a refrigerator is sorted as a top mount type where the freezing chamber is positioned on the upper side of the refrigerating chamber, a bottom freezer type where the freezing chamber is positioned on the lower side of the refrigerating chamber, and a side by side type where the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber are provided adjacent to each other side by side.
According to a manner that a door is provided, a refrigerator may also be sorted as a side by side refrigerator where doors are arranged side by side, and a vertical type refrigerator where doors each are arranged up and down.
According to a manner that an evaporator is installed, a refrigerator may also be sorted as a type where one evaporator is provided in a freezing chamber side and a type where each evaporator is provided in a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber.
More specifically, in the case of the side by side type refrigerator, it is partitioned side by side by a barrier formed from a ceiling surface of a main body to a bottom surface thereof so that a freezing chamber is provided in one side and a refrigerating chamber is provided in the other side.
Recently, a side by side type refrigerator where an evaporator is received in the barrier has been also developed. However, in this case, in order to supply cold air generated from one evaporator to both the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber, a flow passage for the movement of air is formed in the barrier to lead to the complexity of the barrier structure and the number of the manufacturing process is increased to lead to the deterioration of productivity.
Also, when the evaporator is completely received in the inner side of the barrier, the thickness of the insulating layer stuffed in the barrier becomes thin to lead to the deterioration of insulation performance.
Meanwhile, a side by side type refrigerator having each evaporator in a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber has also been developed. In this case, the evaporator for freezing chamber is mounted to a rear wall of the freezing chamber and the evaporator for refrigerating chamber is mounted to a rear wall of the refrigerating chamber.
When the evaporator for refrigerating chamber is mounted to the rear wall of the refrigerating chamber as described above, a space for receiving the evaporator is provided on a rear wall of an inner case. As a result, the forward and backward length of the refrigerating chamber is reduced and thus, a problem arises in that the receiving space of the refrigerating chamber becomes narrow to the extent corresponding to the receiving space of the evaporator.